Jealousy of a Princess
by Berryberrykix6
Summary: DISCONTINUED Six months after Cell was defeated, Goku and the Z fighters must rescue a young, beautiful princess from an Evil Sorcerer. But what happens when this princess starts to develop feelings for Goku? And is Chichi finally losing her love for Goku?


This story was a request but i won't be finishing it as i have just had a bereavement.

Note to setoxserenity: I changed this from buu to cell saga as it just fit better with what i was going to do.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own dragonball or dragonball z

* * *

**Jealousy of a Princess**

By Berryberrykix6

It had been six months since Goku's death to Cell and Chichi was just getting her life back together. She and Gohan had settled into a nice routine and of course she was over the moon with how Gohan had caught up with studying. She hummed around the kitchen feeling the summer breeze through the open window, she smiled to herself watching Gohan. Since he had done so well she decided to let him train every now and then, for a reward. As she placed the last of the plates away she had another fleeting thought "Goku why did you do that, why didn't you think of me…and come home". She brushed the light tears away and continued her job.

"No". she thought. "He's not coming back this time so why cry, why cry when all I did was give him my heart…"

Thousands of miles away in other world, a familiar face was walking around king Kai's planet. Goku paced back and forth as King Kai tried to get a signal. He sat and watched the blue kai and went over the past few events in his mind.

*******_flashback_

About six days ago Goku had been called to the Grand Kai's planet to discuss a matter on earth. There was trouble. A beautiful princess called Aurora had been kidnapped by an evil being and was held in a tower at the darkest spot in the world. The tower was surrounded by a dark ocean and what little land it stood on was black as night. It was a strange land, almost like hell and no soul who had set foot on it returned. The Kai's had selected a few Z warriors to go on this mission to retrieve the princess, along with Goku.

"Well what's so special about this woman"! Vegeta had sneered at Grand Kai.

"She is responsible for keeping the sun and the moon in harmony, without her the world will soon fall into darkness, and life on earth would perish".

"Who is this guy that's captured her"? Piccolo asked.

"His name is Durza, he is a Shade, and cannot simply be killed". Old Kai turned round and presented Piccolo with a smallish blue marble box.

"Guard this well, inside it contains the only thing that can kill him".

Piccolo opened the box and saw a small spear-like item.

"What is this"?

"It is the spear of Osiris, and the only thing in the universe that can kill him; you must peirs him through the heart"!

*******_end flashback_

Goku's thoughts stopped when king kai yelled from the sparks flying off his antenna. "What is it, can you get through"?

"No Goku, its worse than I feared, the dark matter is growing stronger round the tower…you, Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan must rescue her now if we are ever going to succeed".

Goku simply nodded his head and put his fingers to his forehead, but was stopped by king Kai's hand.

"Goku, try to stay alive, they need you…and Old Kai won't like it if you waste his life just like that"!

Goku smiled and put his thumb up to him before he de-materialized. King Kai sat down and sighed. "Goku you must save her".

Goku materialized in a familiar part of the forest, he turned round to face a smallish waterfall and underneath it was Piccolo, meditating.

"Hey Piccolo". He waved. The tall Namek opened his eyes and moved from under the cold water, after putting his turban and cape back on he landed next to his old rival. "Its time then".

Goku's face became serious and bowed his head.

"Meet me with Vegeta at the look out, I need to get Gohan and explain".

Piccolo simply grunted a reply and took off towards Capsule Corp. Sensing his house was near Goku decided to fly there.

Just before he left the cover of the forest he noticed Gohan out back training.

"Wow Chichi must be in a good mood". He slowly walked round to greet his son. Gohan was busy doing press-ups with one arm when he felt something strange, a familiar ki, one that he had felt all his life…Piccolo, no this ki belonged to…he turned his head to see someone walking towards him. His eyes widened in shock and lost his balance. Falling over his head shot up in a split seconded and his mouth formed the words, Dad, but no sound came out. Goku simply smiled at his son and held his arms open. Gohan's eyes welled up with tears and he leaped into his fathers arms. "Daddy…how"!?

Goku pulled him away and looked serious.

"Gohan the Old Kai granted me a life because we have a mission".

Gohan looked confused.

"A princess that controls day and night has been kidnapped, and if we don't set her free the world will perish in darkness".

He nodded and his farther continued.

"Many have tried and failed to free her, so the Kai's have requested that only the strongest of the Z warriors go to fight, me, Piccolo, Vegeta and you".

"When do we leave"? He asked, his face now as serious as his fathers.

"Right now".

"Now"! Gohan looked troubled. "Dad we have to let mom know that your back and where we're going".

He nodded and followed Gohan to the front door.

Quietly walking into the kitchen he called his mom and suddenly face to face, was Goku and Chichi.

"Hi honey". He spoke gently.

Chichi looked as though she was about to have a heart attack and laugh at the same time. She stumbled trying to make out the figure in front of her, then the emotions got the better of her and she slowly fainted. Goku caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her to his chest. He walked to their bedroom and placed her carefully on the bed. After a few minuets she came round and saw Gohan's face, looking at her worriedly.

"Mom, are you ok"?

"Oh, yes, Gohan I had another dream, that you're farther…" she trailed off at the sight of her beloved Goku walking into the room. "W…what, how, I'm dreaming…I must be…"

He smiled his sweet smile at her and cupped her face, brushing his fringe against hers. "Chichi, for the past week I've been on the Grand Kai's planet. A great evil has kidnapped the princess of the sun, she is responsible for keeping balance between night and day, and if she is not rescued, the world will fall in to the darkness of a Shade lord. Only the strongest of the Z warriors have been selected to save her. Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan and myself, the reason I'm here is because the Old Kai gave me his life so I could fight".

Chichi listened intently to his words, not quite believing this was happening.

"So…so you've just come back to leave me again…and try to get Gohan killed again". She hissed in-between sobs.

He let go of her face and moved away.

"Chichi, I promise you Gohan will come back to you safe, but this is a warrior's duty, if we don't save her we'll all die".

She bit her lip hard, knowing everything he said was true. But that didn't stop the tears welling up in her eyes when he placed a hand on their sons shoulder and disappeared, leaving her completely alone.

She swung her legs to the side of the bed and looked at the floor. "Goku do you really care for me anymore…do I still care for you…"

Goku and Gohan arrived at the lookout in a split second, coming face to face with Piccolo and a very grouchy looking Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, what's up"? Goku spoke in his light hearted way. But all he got was a huff and some muttering about a ridiculous mission and saiyan scum. Across the lookout Dende appeared through the gold doors and ran to meet Gohan.

"Ha, ha, Gohan my friend"!

"Dende, it's good to see you".

Dende smiled at him, but it soon changed to a grim look when he turned to the other Z warriors.

"Goku, you must save Princess Aurora, or the earth will die".

"Don't worry Dende, we'll bring her back safe".

With that Dende clasped Goku's hand and gave him the dark energy signal to where the tower was located. Goku placed his fingers on his head and everyone gathered round ready to leave. It would have been a lie to say they weren't afraid, they had never faced a demon like him, not knowing how this being would fight.

All every one could do now was hope; hope that they would save the princess from the Shade Durza.

* * *

I won't be keeping this story uploaded unless anyone wants me too, and thanks to everybody who understands what my family is going through.

Love you all - Berry


End file.
